


Рухнувшая утопия

by comuto_sama



Category: Tomorrowland (2015)
Genre: F/M, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comuto_sama/pseuds/comuto_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они открыли порталы, но мир не был готов к чудесам. Он был слишком плох для этого и уже не мог исправиться</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рухнувшая утопия

**Author's Note:**

> вариация на тему "Что было бы, если..."  
> порталы открываются для всех

\- Какую часть они уже оккупировали? – спросила Кейси, не поворачивая головы. Кепка была надвинута на лоб, скрывая глаза.  
\- Весь командный пункт и несколько порталов, - отвечал Фрэнк, глядя перед собой. Локтями он опирался на колени, плечи были опущены.  
\- Все безнадежно? – тихо спросила она.  
Фрэнк моргнул и опустил глаза на сцепленные в замок руки.  
\- Смотря в каком плане.  
\- «Потеряно» - вдруг раздраженная его непонятливостью сказала Кейси, но, повернув к нему голову, добавила тоскливо - Все безнадежно потеряно, Фрэнк?  
\- Нет, если мы сумеем выкурить их оттуда. Но как это сделать нужно придумать сейчас, пока еще есть время.  
\- Ты представляешь, как это сделать?  
\- Есть один план… - он помолчал, затем задержал взгляд и посмотрел ей в глаза, - Но есть одно «но» – дороги назад не будет.  
\- Что… - она запнулась. Этот серьезный взгляд ее пугал - Что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Мы уйдем в Мир Будущего, но обратно уже не вернемся. Порталы придется закрыть, а то и разрушить…  
\- Это значит, мы дадим этому миру умереть? Как это намеревался сделать Никс? Разве не ты восстал против этой идеи?  
Фрэнк нетерпеливо помотал головой:  
\- Этот мир заражен, Кейси, а мы открыли заразе путь в измерение, еще свободное от грязи, ненависти, гнусности и чудовищности грубой человеческой натуры. Этот мир – не для всех, пойми это…  
Кейси теснее обхватила колени руками и пробормотала:  
\- Я слышала это от Никса…  
\- И он был прав! – Раздраженно воскликнул Фрэнк. Он поднялся с кровати, принадлежавшей Нейту Ньютону, и зашагал по комнате жестикулируя, то и дело оборачиваясь к девушке, - Кейси, мы уничтожаем чистый мир, исходя из идеи, что все люди равны и заслуживают одного и того же… Но ты же знаешь, насколько люди отличаются друг от друга – и морально и нравственно. Все это – убийство, насилие, и все прочее зло, которое стало обыденным в этом мире, ты хочешь перенести в Тот Мир!  
\- Люди злы не потому, что они злы, - возразила она, - а потому что несчастливы, а мы дадим им возможность…  
\- Они ею не воспользуются, – прервал ее Фрэнк, - Они чувствуют себя ущемленными судьбой, и будут мстить миру, невзирая на то, справедливо ли они рассуждают или нет. Они совершают насилие, потому что они хотят этого, а не потому, что вынуждены. Они привыкли поступать так. Они – не ты, Кейси.  
\- Фрэнк, ты серьезно хочешь дать этому миру погибнуть? – спросила Кейси и подняла голову так, чтобы видеть его из-под козырька.  
Мужчина остановился и попытался поймать ее взгляд. Он подумал, что нашел с ней контакт.  
\- Да, мы заберем тех, кого выбрали вербовщики и закроем проход.  
Но Кейси стояла на своем.  
\- Это эгоизм, я не позволю тебе этого сделать!  
\- Кейси, ты максималистка, я это понимаю и даже отчасти уважаю. Но ведь ты видишь, чем обернулся твой план открыть порталы. Наше правительство будет использовать эти самые порталы и другие достижения не для того, чтобы улучшить этот мир – ведь оно стремится установить в нем свою власть. Теперь же у них есть новая цель, и они будут захватывать оба мира. Оно приближает Конец Света с нашей помощью – разве ты этого ожидала, когда говорила о новых горизонтах?  
Кейси отвернулась от него. Слишком больно было вспоминать тот ужас, который охватил ее, когда военные появились на платформе – здесь было все: недоумение, разочарование, страх, неверие и гнев, все чувства в разных пропорциях смешались в ней, теснясь и требуя выхода. Когда она запротестовала и потребовала объяснений, ее вывели под дулом автомата. Фрэнк был тут же, он перехватил ее, извинился перед военным и прижал ее к себе, брыкающуюся и бьющуюся в истерике. «Тихо, Кейси, сначала думать, потом действовать».  
\- Тот мир станет орудием убийства этого мира, если мы ничего не предпримем, – закончил он свою мысль.  
\- Значит, бросим его. Наш мир? И уйдем в безопасность? – все еще не верила Кейси, - И пусть люди погибают дальше, пусть уничтожают друг-друга…  
\- Да, пусть, – губы его сомкнулись жесткой складкой.  
Кейси покачала головой.  
\- Раньше ты не был таким  
\- Раньше я был таким же ребенком, – «как ты», видимо, хотел он добавить, но не стал, - Ты знаешь, «как все работает» – так ты сказала? Но ты не знаешь, как обстоят дела вне материальных объектов. Насколько люди мелочны, мстительны и жестоки – этого ты не знаешь, на это ты закрываешь глаза. – он наклонился к ней, как будто надеясь, что с близкого расстояния убедить ее будет проще. - Что для тебя открывает Мир Будущего? Вдохновение? Ты думаешь, все стремятся к одному лишь вдохновению? Стремятся изобретать что-то новое, улучшать мир? Они – не ты.  
Она не отодвинулась от него, хотя их разделяла только длина козырька:  
\- Какой у тебя план, Фрэнк?  
Он выпрямился, но не сделал ни шага назад.  
\- Мы перепрограммируем вербовщиков.  
\- Пустишь детей-роботов в реконкисту?  
Фрэнк сел на ее кровать, снова заняв прежнее положение – оперев локти на колени и ссутулив спину.  
\- У нас нет других ресурсов. И выбора тоже.  
Кейси долго молчала.  
\- Почему ты так добр ко мне? – наконец спросила она тихим голосом.  
\- Добр? – не расслышал Фрэнк и удивленно посмотрел на нее, но увидел лишь щеку – она отвернулась к стене.  
\- Почему ты не говоришь, что это я виновата во всем, что происходит? – на середине фразы ровная интонация оборвалась в шепот.  
\- Потому что не ты одна виновата, мы оба.  
Он протянул руку к ее коленям и отнял от них ее правую ладонь, чтобы затем зажать ее в своей:  
\- Я поверил в твою мечту, как поверил в тебя. Полностью.  
Она отказывалась взглянуть на него, хотя чувствовала на себе его взгляд и ощущала его тепло.  
\- Теперь ты разочарован  
\- Да, я разочарован. – Легко согласился Фрэнк, и Кейси удивленно посмотрела на него – его тон не предполагал такого ответа, но он продолжил, немного улыбнувшись ее реакции. - Но не в тебе, а в этом мире, который снова отказывается воспользоваться своим шансом и начать жить лучше. Я прозрел, Кейси, но, честно сказать, мне нравится, что ты по-прежнему его любишь, потому что я уже не способен на это.  
Его взгляд был очень теплым, намного более теплым, чем она заслуживала, и она снова уставилась в свои колени.  
\- Тебе следует оставить меня здесь, я приношу слишком много проблем.  
\- Я не собираюсь оставлять тебя здесь.  
\- Почему? – Кейси подняла на него заплаканные глаза. Он смотрел на нее долгим взглядом, перед тем как ответить:  
\- Ты снова заставила меня поверить в то, что все возможно. И я хочу, чтобы ты оставалась рядом.  
\- Я – твое вдохновение? – улыбнулась Кейси сквозь слезы. Фрэнк не ответил, только пожал ее ладонь и, отпустив, поднялся с кровати.  
Наскоро вытерев слезы, она поднялась вслед за ним и протянула свою раскрытую ладонь, которую минуту назад он прижимал к груди.  
\- Хорошо, Фрэнк, попробуем твой вариант. Твой пессимистичный вариант, – грустно добавила она.  
С улыбкой она выдержала его рукопожатие, но душе ее было не спокойно, да и не могло быть.  
Она услышала Фрэнка, она последует за ним - хорошо, но разве не он говорил, что только она может спасти Землю? Или он употребил "только" для усиления эффекта, и у планеты, даже без нее, еще есть шанс на спасение?  
Но она боялась спрашивать


End file.
